Reunion
by SibunaFreak123
Summary: The Anubis Students are having a reunion. HOA One Shot Day 2013


_House of Anubis One Shot Day 2013 _

* * *

Anubis House was having a reunion. All of the students were showing up except for two. Mara moved to Paris with her parents when her father got a job as a sports reporter there, and KT. After Anubis ended KT decided to go back to Pennsylvania. Although she kept in touch with all the Anubis students she couldn't make it back to the reunion. The rest of the students went to their colleges but always kept in touch with each other. After graduating all of them decided to live with their boyfriend or girlfriend and started their lives as adults.

Patricia and Eddie rented an apartment in the city as both wanted a city life. They didn't want to settle down right away as they were both pursuing their dreams. Ever since Eddie was a little boy he wanted to become a rock star so that's what he did, and Patricia was right by his side managing his career. Both of them were so happy that the reunion fell on a date where they were actually available because Eddies career was extremely time-consuming.

Willow and Alfie the college years were a success. Willow graduated with hopes of working somewhere outdoors, and Alfie honestly didn't know what he wanted to do. So after college their adventure continued. They decided to travel the world When they got the email about the reunion they could not have been happier to come as they were in England at the time.

Jerome and Joy settled down very quickly after college, and got married. It was an extremely small and low-key wedding so they their friends didn't come because it was a last-minute decision. After they got married, well really eloped, they found a cute cottage in the countryside and are settling down. Jerome had a very hard time figuring out what he wanted to be, but he finally settled on becoming a private investigator. I know right, ironic. Joy, however became a stay at home wife and soon to be mom. Jerome and Joy with her baby bump were more the happy to go to the reunion.

Amber came back to England from New York a year after college, and same with Mick. Amber of course was a famous fashion designer and Mick a famous sports star. Both of them reunited and instantly became a huge power couple. They bought a mansion and settled down. The reunion was set up by Amber and was being held in their house too.

Fabian was heartbroken when Mara left. They were only dating for about a year and weren't very serious, but he just felt unwanted. Both the girls he had falling hard for had moved away. Fabian was in a rut for the longest time. College was tough for him because Mara left after the freshman year. He was having trouble figuring out his life and what was next for him, well that was until he ran into someone on the street, Nina Martin. Yes, Yes its corny but they did. Nina came back to the UK to go to college, and because she missed it so much. Neither one of them had expected seeing the other, but it happened. Fabian spilled coffee all of her blouse so he offered to buy her another and she accepted and they ended up catching up for the entire day. Both of them missing there classes for the day. After finishing college they did settle down in the country side. Fabian decided to become a surgeon and Nina, a teacher. When they got the invite for the reunion Nina was apprehensive because of the Osirian deal but Fabian had told her about when happened with Eddie and how he lost his powers. So after that they were more than happy to reply!

As Fabian and Nina pulled up the long driveway up to Mick and Amber's they honestly weren't surprised. They both knew that Amber was going to live in a house like this. When they finally made it to the top they saw a huge house like your only see in movies. Parked outside were 3 other cars belonging Peddie, Walfie, and Jeroy. As they parked the car Fabian turned to Nina putting his hand on her leg

"Ready to see the people you hadn't seen since junior year?" He said

"Honestly, no I'm not" She giggled

"Why babe?"

"It's just I haven't seen these for God knows how long. What if they don't remember me or I don't know"

"You're just being paranoid. Everything is going to be fine! I promise you that"

"You always know the right words to say" Nina said to Fabian putting her hand around him neck

They then shared a quick but passionate kiss and got out of the car. Not even a second after Nina stepped out that she heard and high pitched blonde screaming. Of course she knew who it was so she turned around to see a blonde in high heels charging towards her coming from the backyard, and everyone else walking behind her

"Ninaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Amber said tackling Nina into a hug

Nina quickly brought herself together and hugged Amber back! Fabian however went to go say hello to everyone else. Everyone hugged Fabian and Nina and made their way into the backyard.

The entire night the Anubis students caught about everything. They chatted about college about their dreams about their futures. Eddie told everyone about the rock star life. Patricia told everyone about how it was to be the girlfriend and manager of a rock star. Alfie told everyone how he wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life, and Amber suggested that he owned a store. Willow told everyone about the holidays that her and Alfie had together. Jerome talked about how ironic it was that he was becoming a private investigator. All the girls were freaking out over Joy being pregnant, and of course about Nina being back and Fabina being back together.

The friends planned to stay the weekend. So after catching up and having some of the best memories they all went to their rooms, well suites really. The next day they all planned to take a day trip to Anubis house to relive their high school memoires.

* * *

_So confession time…I honestly TOTALLY forgot about House of Anubis One Shot Day and I apologize for that so much! My life has just been so busy recently that I just totally forget, but I wrote this in an hour! And I really hope it's okay! If you guys want I will write another chapter because I know it wasn't as good as it could have been but yeah! _

_Sorry again!_

_Follow me on twitter imsuuchadreamer_

_With Love_

_Kilana_

_PS. Im in the process of updating all my stories!_


End file.
